Are We An Item?
by Copper's Mama
Summary: an eric/greta fic, taken from the episodes where they're at the ball in france. rated T for now, but might change the rating to M later, depending on how far I go with the story... please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

...

An Eric/Greta fic.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Lives, in any way, shape, or form.

...

A/N: I've never actually seen an entire episode of Days, but I've seen clips of the Eric/Greta pairing, and I know it's old, but I love it, so I've decided to write some fics about it.

This is taken from (I don't know what episode) when they are at the ball held in her "mother's" honor, and Eric and Greta are dancing and he asked her if she was planning on staying in France, with a few of my own twists and changes.

As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback.

...

**The second he asked her if she was going to stay in France, he regretted it. For two reasons. 1: He was sure she would say yes. 2: He wasn't entirely sure that he'd be okay with that, and maybe he'd want to stay with her, and forget all about his life back in Salem.**

_**Not that I'm exactly looking forward to going back to Salem, but my family is there, and I can't just leave them, behind. But there is something about this girl ... I'm not ready to give up just yet.**_

**It seemed like forever until she finally said, "I want to go back to Salem with you."**

**He wanted to jump up and down and yell 'Ha!' in Nathan's face, but he controlled himself and instead settled for leaning closer to her and smiling. **

**...**

**Now they were out on the balcony, Nathan and Stefano had gone back inside, and he and Greta had been talking about Nathan, and his obvious obsession with her. That Nathan had grabbed him, pulled him into some dark corner, and started grilling him about his relationship with Greta, and whether they were involved or not. **_**And boy, did I want to say yes.**_

**"And it doesn't even register to him that I'm around. I mean, god forbid he acknowledge my presence, but he does when he wants to interrogate me about you. And it doesn't even matter to him that I'm just standing there next to you, no it's all about Nathan, and it's all about his determination to get you to go out with him, come hell or high water, whether I like it or not."**

**And that's when he knew he made his mistake. Because he knew exactly what she'd ask him next.**

**"So, what are you saying Eric, you don't like it? You don't want me to go out with Nathan?"**

**He turned his head away from her, wincing slightly. He thought about making some 'it's not a jealous thing' speech, but the words that came out were, "Maybe I don't."**

**There was a tense silence that followed, and before it got too weird, Eric started 'ranting' again. **

**"And the guy was being annoying and just asking a bunch of stupid questions," he told her.**

**Her amused smile returned. "Well, what kind of questions?"**

**"Well ... you know, he, uh, wanted to know if we were ... an item," he said, taking a drink from his glass and looking away from her.**

**"Oh, okay," she said, her heart speading up. "And, what did you tell him, about us being an item? Did you tell Nathan we were?"**

**He set down his glass, trying to buy time before he had to answer. **_**She just has to keep asking the tough questions.**_

**"Well, I uh ... I didn't, I mean ... well, are we?" he asked, with an internal **_**ha!**_** at finally putting her in the hot seat.**

**She felt and looked flustered. "Oh, I uh ... well, what do you think?"**

_**Damn.**_

**"I don't know. I mean, if we were an item, then would I, uh ..." he trailed off, unsure of whether he wanted to finish this or not.**

**She smiled reassuringly. "Would you what?"**

**He looked into her warm eyes, and saw more beauty than he had ever dreamed about. "Would I do this?" he asked before his lips descended on hers.**

**The sound of the champaigne glasses shattering on the ground barely registered as Greta wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand running through his hair as he drew her closer to him with splayed fingers across her back.**

**The rest of the world didn't matter to them, time was unimportant, Nathan was some guy she used to know. As Eric lightly touched her bottom lip with his tongue, fireworks exploded in their heads as she opened her mouth to him and she swiped her hand across the table, removing the rest of the glasses and he hoisted her up onto it.**

**She wrapped her legs around him and hooked her heels together and he once again closed the distance between them, starting with quick, powerful kisses on her lips, to soft ones on her jaw, and then made his way down her neck to her collarbone, and then finally made his way back up to her lips, causing her to moan into his mouth. **

**He didn't think he'd ever heard anything quite as wonderful.**

**He broke away reluctantly, the need for air being the main reason, but also the knowledge that they were in public playing a small factor.**

**"So, are we?" he asked her, leaning his head against her shoulder. **

**He could feel her smile, and it made his heart skip a beat. **

**"I think we are," she told him, her hand on his neck giving him butterflies. **

**...**

So, what do you think so far?

Feedback is wanted, desired, appreciated ... requested ...?


	2. Chapter 2

...

An Eric/Greta fic.

Chapter Two.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of Our Lives, just enjoy these two characters.

...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, guys!

I've never actually seen an entire episode of Days, but I've seen clips of the Eric/Greta pairing, and I know it's old, but I love it, so I've decided to write some fics about it.

This is chapter two, after Eric and Greta shared their first kiss at the ball held in her mother's honor, and now they're back at the castle.

As always, please read and review, I live for feedback!

...

**She tried to ignore the warm feeling it gave her when he called her "sweetheart", and focused on the problem at hand. Being, he had her old picture album. **

**"Well, then you know what? This is war!"**

**And then he ran out of the room, and she chased him down. **

**Somehow, she managed to take the album and escape him, but he was right on her trail. **

**"You forget that I have the map to this place," he reminded her, looking into the room on his left. "You can hide but I will find you."**

**She smiled at that, but then her face dropped as she felt a sneeze coming on. **

_**No, stupid dusty room! No! **_

**But it was too late, she let out a very loud, girly sneeze.**

**Eric did a double-take, finding it hard to believe she would actually let herself get busted that easily, but moved towards a suit of armor with a piece of material sticking out from behind it. **

**He rushed towards her and she ran out from behind the suit, book in her arms, making a break for the door, but he caught her. **

**She tried to hide it behind her back, but he just wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him, and then lifting her up. **

**He got the book away from her, and set her back on the ground, smiling triumphantly, until their faces grew closer together. **

**He felt his heart skip a beat as she looked up at his with hazy eyes. **

**His lips twitched as he lowered his head to meet hers, but she pulled back. **

**"What's wrong?" he wanted to know, worried he'd upset her. **

**She looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "It's kind of embarrassing, but before, out in the garden, when we kissed ... that was my first kiss."**

**He was surprised, but nodded understandingly.**

**"It's just ... I'm sure you have expectations, and I -"**

**He stopped her with a hand her cheek. **

**"I would never make you do anything you don't want to do," he promised. "Besides, I've rushed into relationships before, and it doesn't work out. I am all for taking it slow."**

**She smiled back at him. **

**"And besides it being amazing, a kiss with you can just be a kiss," he told her, brushing his lips against hers softly. **

**While she was distracted, he tightened his grip on the album, and broke the kiss, smiling at her before holding it above his head and running. **

**"Catch me if you can!"**

**"Hey, you cheater!" Greta called after him, a bright smile on her face as she took off after him. **

**...**

**Half-an-hour later, Eric found himself in a large ballroom, surprisinly bigger than the one they'd just been in, and he found himself walking around the room, not really paying attention, until Greta snuck up behind him and grabbed the book from his hands. **

**"Hey!" he said, following her, once again wrapping her up in his arms, trying to wrestle the book away from her. **

**They struggled for a minute, and finally the book slipped away from both of them, and they stood, foreheads touching, breathing heavy, staring into each other's eyes.**

**Greta was about to move away, but Eric took one of her hands in his own, bringing it to his lips. **

**"May I have this dance?" he asked her.**

**She gave him a strange look. "But, there isn't any music."**

**He shrugged. "Semantics," he said with a hint of sarcasm, placing his free hand on her lower back, but not too low.**

**Greta thought about it for a moment, and then put her hand on his shoulder and they began a slow-dance. **

**After a while, neither of them noticed their was no music.**

**They were alone, in a beautiful ballroom, safe in each other's arms, and nothing could destroy this moment, this perfect happiness the two of them had found. **

**Not yet, anyway.**

**...**

So, what do you think so far?

Feedback is wanted, desired, appreciated ... requested?


End file.
